Episode 7791 (5th April 2017)
Plot At the vets surgery, Paddy ask Vanessa not to make things worse but she is adamant Rhona has a right to know about the video. Rhona questions what they are talking about so Vanessa blurts out that Pierce didn't delete the sex tape. Gabby has spent the night at Brook Cottage. Laurel calls round and Bernice tells her they'll be round to see Ashley later. Vanessa insists she just wants Rhona to be happy but Rhona is annoyed Vanessa can't keep her nose out of her business. Vanessa explains she saw Pierce watching the sex tape states Pierce is lying to her. Pierce denies keeping the video. Robert walks into the pub as Rebecca and Ross are kissing. Before they leave, Victoria invites Rebecca to Sarah and Aaron's welcome home party. Vanessa lets herself into Smithy Cottage to find some proof backing up her allegations. Faith is excited that the pub has a karaoke machine. Paddy tries to stop Vanessa but she opens up Pierce's laptop anyway. Harriet suggests to Marlon and Bob that they put together a memory book so Ashley's family know they are thinking of them but they aren't intruding. Vanessa finds the sex video just as Pierce arrives home. She goes to email it to herself but in a panic, she ends up accidentally sending it to everyone who works at the vets. She manages to retreat back into the surgery just in time. Pierce opens up the laptop but can't stop the email from being sent. Gabby still hasn't been to see Ashley and she asks Bernice how she can sit around and wait for her dad die, admitting she doesn't want to be there. Pearl receives and email on her new smartphone. With the help of Ross and Adam she opens the attachment but when they see the video they grab the phone off Pearl and watch it. Pierce and Vanessa storm into the pub. Vanessa tells Rhona that now she has proof Pierce was lying to her as Pierce gets the phone back off Adam and Ross. Rhona rushes out of the pub when Vanessa admits she accidentally sent it to Paddy too. Ross and Adam laugh about the video. Faith gives Robert an outfit for tomorrow and presents him with some receipts for the party. He hurries off when Rebecca enters the pub. Vanessa apologises to humiliated Rhona but questions why she can't see Pierce for what he really is. Rhona tells Vanessa that she wants her out of her life. Victoria confronts Robert about what's going on between him and Rebecca so Robert spins her a lie about a business deal. Gabby asks Bernice why everything can't stay the same. Bernice admits she's terrified too and explains it's okay to feel scared. Robert tells Rebecca that the last thing that he needs is Aaron getting wind of something due to her inability to play it cool. Bernice and Gabby visit Ashley. Rhona confronts Pierce about lying to her and states Vanessa was right about one thing, he betrayed her trust. Pierce insists it will all be forgotten about in a few days and admits he should've deleted the video but he wanted to keep a copy for himself as he fancies her. Rhona asks Pierce to leave, telling him to get what he needs and get out. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages, treatment room and reception *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room and front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,540,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes